Reformation
by Unurith
Summary: Oz is back and the Gundam Pilots are called back but when one is unable to pilot who will take his place?
1. Default Chapter Title

##### SVX: OH MY GOD I've done it again. This idea popped in my mind and I had to right it Enjoy!

****

Reformation

__

Chapter One

Heero walked through the busy halls of the giant office building keeping his eyes focused on his feet. He hated a lot of people and this crowded building was the last place he wanted to be. But it was imperative he find his old comrade Duo Maxwell. He had already contacted the others with little to no difficulties, but Duo had been a little harder than expected. As he reached a large desk he walked up to the receptionist and stared at her hoping it would get her attention. After a few moments he finally made some effort at communication. "Ahem."

"May I help you sir?"

"Yes I would like to speak to a Mr. Duo Maxwell," he asked hoping this was the right building.

"Yes sir, do you have an appointment?"

"Um…no but I…" Heero was cut off while the secretary picked up the phone. 

"Mr. Maxwell sir there is a man here to see you a Mr.…Excuse me sir may I ask for a name?"

"Yuy, Heero Yuy."

"A Mr. Heero Yuy… yes sir…fine I'll send him right in… He will see you now he is the office at the end of the hall." Heero gave her a nod of gratitude and headed down the long hallway. It had been about four years since he and Duo had spoken so he was feeling a little nervous to his surprise. When he reached the final office door he read the nameplate, 'Duo Maxwell President of Mobile Parts Inc.' Heero was rather shocked to find that Duo was president of a manufacturing company. Heero lightly rapped on the door and waited for a response.

"Oi, Heero come on in," came Duo's muffled yet recognizable voice from the other side of the door. Heero smiled slightly and entered the rather large office and closed the door behind him. "Heero buddy long time no see, and to what do I owe such a wonderful surprise?" Heero frowned and looked sorrowfully at Duo and decided to skip the pleasantries. 

"There is trouble OZ is regrouping and the Gundams are being rebuilt we need you to help us." Heero was shocked at the grief and pain that surfaced to Duo's face as he sat behind the giant wooden desk.

"I can't help you Heero I'm sorry."

"Duo you have to help us you can't turn your back on the fight for peace or your comrade," Heero was beginning to feel enraged be the ex-pilot's hasty dismissal of the situation. Suddenly Duo's face twisted into anger and he glared at Heero before speaking.

"You have no idea how much I wish I could help but I literally can't," as he spoke those words he moved from behind his desk to reveal the wheelchair in which he was occupying. Heero stepped back and nearly tripped over his too feet as he gawked at the metal chair. 

"H-h-how, when," Heero still couldn't believe what he saw. Duo sighed and began to wheel over towards Heero. As he got closer Heero backed away as if he was afraid.

"Jesus Christ Heero it's just a wheel chair," Heero noted the hurt in Duo's voice and decided maybe he should sit down. "It happened no more than a year ago, I was having trouble getting around so I went to my doctor. It turns out that the cockpit of Deathscythe Hell wasn't fitted right and some of my vertebrae in my spine along with some nerves were damaged." Duo wheeled back to his desk and continued his story, "Well I had already started this small scavenger and repair business that was growing and fortunately I could afford treatment that kept the damage from spreading so I only loss the use of my legs."

Heero sat staring at his former colleague not wanting to believe the obvious. Duo Maxwell, the God of Death one of the most agile and graceful persons he had ever known restricted to a wheelchair. Duo seemed to sense Heero's frustration and spoke, "I have gotten over the fact that I am trapped in this piece of metal, in fact I'm pretty damn good at maneuvering this thing." He moved out from behind his desk and wheeled right next to Heero and gave him his infamous smirk. "Listen I won't be ale to help as a pilot but I can do other things to help I'll come along with you." Heero numbly nodded and stood to leave. Duo went over to his desk and pressed a button on his intercom, "Mrs. Nist I'll be away on business for an extended amount of time please make sure Alex takes good care'a the place while I'm gone." With that he wheeled out the door that Heero was holding open for him. Heero silently followed him down the hall and into the elevator. When they reached the street Duo made a sharp turn to face Heero, "I have to make a stop by my house I will meet you at the airport in an hour." Heero nodded and turned to leave but not before taking one last look at the wheelchair and shuttered.

****

SVX: Well this was the end of chapter one of my second multi chapter story R&R I would be most appreciative. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

****

SVX: Hello all my loyal fans and you new-comers too. I and my genius self have done it again!!!

MAX: Can we say vain, pompouss, big head…mmph!

SVX: *smiles while holding a broken baseball bat* sorry about that, well all of you welcome to my insane idea's oh and by the way if you wish for me to continue Mortal Plague I need 6 more reveiws!!! Any ways enough with the self-advertising on with the story!!

MAX: My head hurts!!! x_x

Reformation 1/?

Duo puffed a little as he wheeled up to his front door. In truth he was in very good physical condition, being paralyzed excluded, even the God of Death would get tired wheeling home eleven blocks. As he fumbled with his keys the front door flew open causing him to wheel back in surprise.

"Jesus Hilde your gonna give me a heart attack," he said while mimicly grabbing his chest. Hilde just smiled and pushed Duo in to the house.

"Your back home early, why?"

"Well I came home to pack," Duo said sheepishly. Hilde stopped and moved around the chair and kneeled in front of Duo resting her elbows on his arm rests.

"Why are you packing?"

"Um…well you see…heh, heh it's the funniest thing…"

"I'm listening Maxwell." Duo looked at her and sighed and gave up trying to tiptoe around it.

"Heero came to my office today…I have to eave."

"Well I'm coming with you, no don't even say it," Hilde said as she threw her hand over Duo's mouth, "I am coming and that is final I'll go pack OUR things." With that she stood and walked back to the bedroom her and Duo shared. Duo just sat there for a moment bewildered before he began to wheel after her.

"Are you crazy your not coming, why do we always have this argument," Duo said as he wheeled up behind her, "Duo I'm going with you," he continued bringing his voice to a squeak to imitate her.

"No you're not," said Hilde lowering her voice into her chest, "I'm the man grrr I'm the big tough one," Hilde mimicked followed by some manly grunts. 

"Why you little…" Duo said and wrapped his hands around her waist and forced her down and across his lap. Hilde giggled and wrapped her arms around Duo's neck and gently kissed him.

"I'm coming Duo, you can't talk me out of it this time," Hilde said while laying little kisses all over Duo's face.

"Oh…argh…fine," Duo said bowing his head in defeat. Hilde smiled and kissed him on the nose and presumed packing their bags. _'I know I'm going to regret this,'_ Duo thought as he wheeled out of the room.

~~*~~*~~*~~ 

Heero sat in the middle of the space port staring out in front of him. His thoughts kept drifting back to Duo's physical state no matter how much he tried to forget it. _It's just not fair, dammit. Why him he seemed so…alive?_

"Oi Heero," a familiar voice jerked Heero from his thoughts as he looked up to see Duo being pushed by Hilde. Heero winced again as he looked at the chair then stood and walked over to the two young lovers. 

"Duo why is she here?"

"Well…heh…long story short I'm a sucker for butterfly kisses, so here she is." Heero looked up at Hilde who shot him an 'come on I dare yah' look. Knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere by starting an argument Heero rolled his eyes and grabbed his bags.

"Come on let's get going." The three of them went through services, baggage check, and security all under and hour and were on the shuttle leaving the port by 6:00pm. Heero sat at the window seat with Hilde next to him. Duo sat in his wheelchair just to the left of the Hilde. 

"Hey Heero one of the few perks of being stuck in a wheelchair is no matter how much you pay you always get first class." Hilde smacked Duo in the back of the head after that comment.

"Baka!"

"Ouch hey, take it easy Hilde remember I need special treatment," Duo joked putting on puppy eyes. Hilde smiled and gave him a quick kiss before turning to talk to Heero.

"So what exactly are we going to be dealing with hear?"

"We?" Heero asked looking at Duo. Duo looked at him and put on his best innocent face.

"Don't look at me, I don't know where she got the idea." Hilde huffed and crossed her arms in front of her. Duo snickered and took her hand in his.

~~*~~*~~*~~

After about two hours they began to pass through the Earth's atmosphere. "Uh…ladies and gentlemen we'll be landing in Paris, France with in the next half hour so please return to your seats and buckle up…thank you." Heero began to move trying to pop the crick out of his back.

"Thank god," said Duo as a smirk spread across his face, "My feet were falling asleep." That comment earned several slaps from Hilde. "Ouch…so Heero…ouch…what are we…ouch…doing after we land…ouch, dammit Hilde!" Hilde smiled and batted her eyes and duo slumped and muttered something under his breath.

"Well to answer your question we are suppose to be meeting with Pagan at…"

"He's still alive man talk about the energizer rabbit I figured after being with Relena so long he would have had a heart attack by now," interrupted Duo.

"As I was saying we'll meet Pagan at the airport and he'll take us to the Peacecraft estate. The Vice Foreign Minister has offered to fund our missions."

"Well that was awful nice of Oujoson." Heero nodded and looked out the window as the lights of Paris came into focus. Heero looked over at Duo as he and Hilde intertwined there hands and put there foreheads together and began whispering, to soft for even the perfect soldier to hear. Heero sighed and turned back to the window but not before stealing one last glance at Duo's Wheelchair. _It's just not fair._

****

SVX: Well that's the end of the first thingy. I don't know how long this will be so you will be just as shocked as I am. Well I better go! Bye!

Duo: READ MORTAL PLAGUE AND REVIEW

SVX: Duo shut up I don't need to beg.

Duo: Yes you do (WHACK) Ouch!

SVX: (holds broken baseball bat) God I love these things.

MAX: (Sweatdrops)


	3. Chapter 3

##### SVX: Hi Everyone!!! It's I Space_VixenX!!!

****

Duo and MAX: (with a dull expression and tiny pennants) Hooray…

SVX: You don't have to be sarcastic…Anyways I have noticed that this fic has been ignored so allow me to start it up again!!! ENJOY!!!

Reformation

__

Chapter 2

Heero stepped into the busy airport looking above the crowds in search for Pagan. After a few moments he spotted the elderly man and signaled to Hilde and Duo. As he made his way through the crowd he kept looking back to make sure Hilde could make it through. Finally he reached Pagan with Hilde following right behind.

"Hey Pagan you ol' coot how yah been?"

"Better than you as the looks of it Mr. Maxwell!"

"Was that a joke, good on Pagan!" Pagan smiled at Duo and helped Hilde push the ex-gundam pilot towards the car. 

"Uh…Mr. Maxwell this car isn't wheelchair assessable I'm afraid."

"Awe that's alright I can get in no problem." To Heero's amazement Duo lifted himself out of the chair with his arms and Hilde helped him into the car. Duo's arm strength must be at least two times stronger than Heero's now. Heero snapped out of it as Pagan folded up Duo's chair and placed it in the trunk. Heero got up front with Pagan while Duo and Hilde sat in back. Soon they were on the road, heading towards the Peacecraft summer mansion.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Quatre stared out the window feeling the tension in his shoulders forming for the fifth time that day. Heero and Duo were due to arrive any moment and he was tense with anticipation. Trowa and Wufei where in the other room playing chess. Relena was upstairs working on papers for a new colony's entrance into the Earth's Sphere Alliance. A sound of an engine brought Quatre from his thoughts and he looked outside the window to see the limo he had been waiting for. 

"Trowa, Wufei, Relena, they've arrived!" He walked out the door and up the car as Heero got out of the passenger seat and opened the door to the seat behind him. There sat Duo smiling at Quatre his hands resting on his thighs. 

"Hi Quatre long time no see!" Quatre was about to speak when he saw Pagan unfold a wheel chair near Duo's door. He stared at it puzzled, which soon changed to shock as he saw Heero help Duo into it. Duo grunt slightly as he tried to get situated in his chair.

"Duo…I…Wha…How?" 

"You know Heero asked that exact same thing just yesterday." Quatre just stared puzzled but then looked at the young women who took a position behind Duo. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he reached for it affectionately. "Oh Quatre I won't you to meet Hilde!" Quatre stared at the young woman and recognized her from Peacemillion, the girl that had gotten them the data on Libra.

"Charmed," answered Quatre while bowing slightly still looking at Duo's state. 

"WHAT IN THE WORLD, MAXWELL!!!" Quatre flinched as he heard the tone of anger in the Chinese boy's voice. He turned to see a red faced Wufei and a stoic Trowa coming out of the house. "Maxwell what the HELL did you do now!!!" Duo's face flickered an emotion Quatre could have sworn was anger.

"Well Wuffie if you must know I purposely damaged my spine just to PISS YOU OFF!" Hilde rubbed his shoulders to try and calm him. Duo patted her hand in signal that he was fine. Wufei just stared at him not knowing what to say. They all turned as they heard the front door close to see Relena staring at some papers in her hands.

"Oh Heero I'm so glad your back, and welcome Duo-oh my God!" She dropped the papers and gawked at Duo. Duo hung his head and sighed, he lifted his hand and gave a little wave his head still hung in exasperation. 

"Hi, Lena how are you, oh that's nice, me I'm fine just a little paralyzed!" Hilde smacked him on the back of the neck.

"Baka!"

"Ouch alright how many times is that since we've left home, 50, I think this treatment is so unjust, what do you think Wufei?" He didn't get an answer Wufei was still busy looking at the chair as where all the other persons besides Pagan and Hilde. Duo looked at all of them felling slightly annoyed. "Will you all please stop staring at the chair and TALK!" Quatre was the first to break from his staring trance and speak.

"Well um it's a bit chilly out why don't we all go inside."

"Good idea it is a bit cold my legs have gone numb…OUCH GOD DAMMIT HILDE, 51, THAT'S 51 ONE TIMES." That display caused the group to smile slightly, Even Heero, Wufei, and Trowa had a slight smirk across their lips. They all headed into the house trying to brush of the awkward situation.

~~*~~*~~*~~

"It's so nice to see you all, sorry about the condition I was in last time, I didn't plan on meeting you while in a coma." Hilde smiled and sipped on her cup of tea. 

"Oh Miss Hilde there's no need to apologize, you helped us immensely with that data you recovered," replied Quatre while refilling her cup. 

"Well Hilde how about I show you were you'll be staying, and Duo I'll show you your room a little later," said Relena as she set her tea down.

"Um…actual Miss Relena me and Duo share a bed together," she said rubbing the back of her neck. Relena turned a slight red color and stuttered for a moment.

"Oh of course I'm sorry, Hilde I'll show you to yours and Duo's room." Hilde smiled and followed Relena out of the room leaving the ex-pilots on their own. Duo finished his tea and set his cup on the table. Quatre looked at Duo smiled then frowned.

"Well Duo it's nice to see you again but we still have to find a fifth pilot."

****

SVX: Who will they have to be there 5th pilot? I would love to hear who you think it's going to be…hee, hee, hee. Well R&R I'll have the next chapter out and then we will know who the next Gundam pilot will be!!!!


End file.
